Seven Deadly Sisters
by UltimateBlade1000
Summary: Jaune's sisters decide to visit him at Beacon. What could possibly go wrong?
1. Chapter 1

"Jaune guess what!? Joyce and everyone are coming to visit you tomorrow. We know that you have a free week so were coming to see you and see what kind of a man you have become."

Love you sisters

Jaune always thought this day would never come. He'd rather fight two alpha ursa than rather this day to come while he was at Beacon. Unfortunately, for him that day had come whether he wanted it to come or not. It was the day that his sisters were coming to visit. He loved them as any brother would but since he was the youngest out of all of them he felt he had to live up to some of their achievements. All of them were great huntress in their own right; all of them had saved Remnant one time or another after they graduated their combat schools on the top of their classes. But, now they were coming to see him at Beacon see how he progressed since he arrived six months ago. Jaune went to prepare for his sisters arrived.

Tomorrow began a class free week at Beacon since it was the week before real world combat against wild grimm began. Most students decided to take this as an opportunity to travel to Vale to hang out and have fun before that others decided to take this as time to train and gain a higher grade for class when they resumed. So far the only people that Jaune knew that stayed were Blake, Pyrrha, Ren and Velvet. Nora went home to see her parents and play with her pet sloth, while Yang and ruby went home to see their father and Weiss to see her family. She may have some problems with her father but she still want to see him at once in a while. The only reason that the others stayed was either their parents were away or that that had nowhere to go for the week.

"Ok I got twenty-four hours to prepare a welcoming to for them. So all I have to do is get decorations, food and ah Dust why me?" Jaune lamented as he walked to the dust jet off Beacon campus. He listed everything that he need while think of the fast and closes store that sold what he needed. Jaune dashed to the nearest the station. The first thing that he went for were some party balloons and a banner that said' Welcome'. He considered what he should get for them. They all had different taste and did have enough money to buy all their favorites, so the bed and most reasonable thing that he could think of. A bakery was on the other side of town so he decided it would be best to do last. So with that in mind Jaune went to a small boutique and got flowers each of them. After that he went to the cake shop and got a cake that was the best to his memory everyone liked. When he was done he was trying not to drop the cake or any of the flowers. He made to the dust jet with difficult since the gift he was carrying was blocking his view. The travel to Beacon was daunting task as he tried not bum p into anything as he walk to the dorms.

As he returned to his dorm he met Pyrrha walking back to the dorm Milos in had as she came back from targeting practice. She noticed Jaune carry the items for his sisters in hand." Jaune what is with all the decorations?" She walked towards the struggle knight as he tried to balance everything that he was holding. Pyrrha removed some of package from his pile so that he could see where he was going and so that he would be able to explain before they made it to the door. The blonde knight decided to wait until he made into the dorm to explain. "Ok so my sisters are coming to the school tomorrow and I wanted to decorate before they came." Jaune explained as he placed the last box upon his bed.

"Oh your sisters are coming? What are they like? "The red headed Spartan asked as she sat on her bed watching as Jaune placed everything into his side of the closet and the cake in the fridge. " There like your typical sisters they fight over clothes and who said something to someone but their pretty protective with one another. But that what I like about them I know no matter what they'll have my back like you." Jaune finishing with everything a lying on his bed looking at the ceiling with remembrance of all the time his sister protected him from bullies.

"Oh they sound nice." Pyrrha was a mix of happy and sad that he saw her as someone important in his life but as more as a sister than a teammate. The door opened to reveal Blake Belladonna. Jaune almost didn't recognize for a split second because this was one of the extremely rare instances where she did not wear her signature bow to hid her faunus ears. Since no one was really here and that she was only going across the hall that she should really bother hiding her ears from her friends." So Jaune I hear that your sister are coming." Blake stated as she stood in the door frame. Jaune was about to his cat eared friend until he saw her ears twitch and realized that she heard there conversation through the door. "Yeah they're coming tomorrow." Jaune sighed the answer as he wondered of tomorrow and what it will bring him.

"You seem a bit bothered about it." Blake was concerned that one of her friends was worried about seeing his family than excited that they are coming to see him. She rarely saw her parents after the change in leaders within the White Fang. The last she remembered seeing them of was that they left her with Adam to protect her so that they could create another group the opposed the White Fang and tried to create equality between human and Faunus alike. She had stayed in touch with them when she arrived at Beacon, she talked to them about once a month though with the whole White Fang and the increasing tension Faunus groups and humans they had less time to talk and now they're able to communicate with her. She looked back at him waiting for his reply on why he is so worried about them.

"Yeah I'm a bit nervous because I'm the youngest and I want to impress them but I'm not sure that I can." Jaune rubbed the back of his head without think as he told her why. Blake moved to the side as Ren entered the room. "So Jaune what was with all the flowers? " Ren asked he stood in the middle of the room. Before he could answer he heard "His sisters." Pyrrha answered. "Alright." Ren dismissed it and went to his bed and look through his scroll.

"Jaune if you don't want to train tonight I understand." Pyrrha as she moves towards with Milos in hand in case he wanted to train. "No. It's ok. I need to get better for you guys and for them." Jaune answered as he rose from his bed getting his shield and his sword. As they practiced Pyrrha saw hesitation in his movement she knew that he wasn't completely focusing on their practicing and that he was still thinking about tomorrow. So to give him a little reminder of what they were doing she decided to move to the side and make him lose balance when he moved to strike. "Let's do this after tomorrow Jaune I think you might need all your strength for it." Pyrrha picked up Milos and walked to the dorm as Jaune followed.

Both showered and went to bed. Jaune stayed up not knowing what tomorrow will bring and that he knew that he was nervous. He wanted to make everyone proud but what if they found out that he really didn't make it to Beacon because he found some fake transcripts and applied given high enough grades to get in. Thoughts like these plagued him until he fell asleep.

* * *

the next day.

* * *

When Jaune woke up his first thought was just to stay in bed until but he knew that wasn't an option. He did his morning routine and got everything ready for their arrival. Jaune got a message that they were arriving a noon so that gave him hour until then. He simple gotten the banner from yesterday at the shop and hung it across the room and placed the flowers in small vases until they arrived.

I had reach noon. Jaune waited outside of the dust jet drop off. He was nervous that soon all of his sister would be here. Soon he saw one of them. She was in her early twenties, with long blonde hair tied into a ponytail, wearing a white long sleeve shirt with a blue vest and pants. Jaune looked around waiting to see everyone else but all he saw was his sister Joyce. "Hey Joyce what happened to everyone Jaune wondered as they walked up to each other.

"Oh I forgot to tell you that everyone is busy on different days so we have to rotate. So basically all week you get to spend each day with one of wonderful sister. Isn't that great!" Joyce was so happy that she got to see her bother after so long.

"Yeah this is great." Jaune faked his happiness as he heard the news that one of his sisters will visit him every day for the next week." This is going to be a long week."

* * *

Well this is a thing. Sorry for it being so short probably change it a bit later. If you have any ideas what Jaune's sister would like Pm your ideas. I'll give you a shout if you do. Please review good or bad.


	2. Chapter 2

"So this is Beacon." Joyce looked around the campus. She was impressed by the sheer size of the campus. "He definitely got lost on the first day." Joyce looked at Jaune thinking of how many times he got lost as a child whenever he went somewhere new. When they first went to the new amusement park in Vale he somehow got in the first ten minutes. After five minutes of searching they found him at the far end of the park feeding a goat. To this day no one has figure how a four year old got to the other end of the park in five minutes when it took our father an accomplished hunter five minutes to run there while Jaune nearly fell every five steps. Jaune continued to lead her to his dorm room as she snapped out of the memory.

As she followed she noticed the giant statute that stood valiantly in front the school of a huntsman standing over a defeated grim in triumph. This was a symbol to all the student and all those who saw it that we can overcome the dark if ban together a fight as a team. "A shame that there is no faunus huntsman up there." A new voice from in front of her let her find a hundreds in training with a black bow tie.

"Yes it is. It's sad that even as now as the Grimm get stronger that we discriminate for no better reason than just looks." Joyce agree looking upon the girl in front of here.

"Joyce this is Blake. She is one of my friends." Jayne as he walked so that he was standing next to her.

"It sad In this day and age that because of how some people view the faunus as animals that should be treated less than equal. It's completely moronic." Blake said whiting to see how Jaune's sister would say.

"Yeah people are complete idiots sometimes. Believing that just a group of faunus have done some bad acts they forgot their past actions of peace. "Joyce said as she looked at the statue once again remembering the past action and how they used to be peace sit inns, boycotts those were the actions that made the White Fang worth joining so that they could fight for equality. But, now raiding Dust stores, stealing Atlas equipment, destroying homes and businesses it wasn't anymore it had turned into a terrorist group bent on getting revenge on everyone who had ever did them wrong.

"So Blake, Joyce want to get something to cafeteria I'm pretty sure that everyone else should be there." Jayne as he gestured the two girls to follow him. After, about three minutes of walking they reached the cafeteria seeing many students sitting down talking over things such as gossip, classes, weapons and many other things. Looking through the sea of students he spotted his team and Ruby's seeing as waved her arm in the air. They arrived at the table the only person that seemed to be missing was Weiss. Blake and Joyce as Jaune decided to remain standing so that he could introduce his sister to the group of people on front on him." So guys this is my sister Joyce she visiting along with the rest of my sisters this week. She also a Huntress that had graduated from Atlas" Jaune as he now took his seating seeing that he had no reason to stand anymore not that he said his piece. "Joyce this is Yang, Ruby, you have already have meet Blake, Ren, Nora and Pyrrha." Jaune as he now introduced his friends to her.

"So Joyce how is I being a huntress." Ruby as she looked at her with glee. It wasn't like she hasn't meet other Hunters and huntresses, but it was different asks someone closer in age about it.

"It's tiring to say the least." Joyce sigh remembering how many times she had to stay up through thru night so that she didn't waking being mauled to death or worst by the Grimm she was hired to fight and kill." There are days that are nicer than others sometimes I goes days without seeing a single Grimm as I patrol an area for an extermination. Then, there are days where it's a war zone and that you would be lucky enough to get a bout ten minutes with the loud sound of a gun being shot." Joyce looking back at week she had just so that she could see her brother for today know that she had another assignment in two days and that she had to prepare tomorrow.

"Wow." Ruby thinking about the thing she'll have to go through once she graduates Beacon. She'll be busy with fighting the Grimm maybe even the White Fang if they were not stopped in the next four years. Then there was the matter of see her sister and friends as much as she had gotten used to. They would both be hunters and huntresses so that it would almost be impossible for them to see each as a big group.

"Ok. Why don't we talk about something a bit more funny? Maybe about the time Jaune decide to sing to that he could get a date for the dance." Yang as she smiled knowing that this was going to be fun. Joyce face lit up as she looked as she looked at her little brother as he blushed looking away. "Oh come on Jaune how you decided to get a guitar show up at my teams' dorm room door as try to sway the girl whose blood would freeze a lake on contact." Yang loving the look one Jayne's face as it got redder as she spoke at him.

"Jaune why didn't you tell me any of this? I would have helped you." Joyce as she looked at her brother not believing that her own brother would try to ask a girl to a dance.

"Trust me Joyce out of the girls in this school the girl that he was trying to get would not give him the time of day if his life depended on it." Yang said as the rest of the table nodded in agreement they knew the blonde well he had his charm, but that was not enough to get someone like Weiss to get close to her a agreeing to a first date.

"If you need me I'm going to get a drink." Jaune as he stood up as fast he could and rushed to the farthest machine that could walk to. He wasn't really thirsty but he needed a reason to get out of the hell that Yang was slowly creating for him. She was telling his sister his exploits that had happened in the past few months. The worst part of today was the fact this was going to happen tomorrow and the day after that and the day after for the whole week. Jaune looked back seeing Joyce and everyone laughing most likely because of what he did in the past or something else entirely.

Jaune fell back as he felt that he crash into someone while he wasn't looking." Why don't you watch where you are going? I'm it I find it ludicrous that you were even to able to get into this academy in the first " A similar voice said as Jayne looked across from him to see that it was Weiss was the one he crashed into. "I'm sorry Weiss." Jayne said as she he gotten up the heiress had already gotten puma walked away from him.

Weiss was seriously annoyed now. Out all the things that happened today bumping in that blonde Jaune Arc seriously annoyed her. "How could he not be able to figure out where he was going. " Weiss fumed as she reached her destination sitting with her team and rest of team JNPR and a new face she really couldn't care less about right now. Soon, she went on a rant about the blonde she had the displeasure of crashing into today. She went on to say and ridicule the boy in every way possible. Both team didn't know what to say there were even some attempts to make her stop. All this time Joyce was getting more and more angry hearing this girl speak horribly about her brother.

"Oh shut the hell up! If you nothing nice say then shut your mouth got it!?" Joyce yelled at the heiress seeming to startle the whole and get the attention of most of the cafeteria. Joyce have had enough of the small girl in front of her talking bad about her brother. If she had made a bit of jokes about him she would have understood but just sitting down and talking bad about him the second she sat down was just unacceptable.

"Who are you and why do you even care!?" Weiss was appalled. She had never been spoken to in such a manner in her life. There were times that people raised their voices at her but never in such a way that it seemed that going to start a fight if she had kept talking.

"Ah Weiss this is Jaune's sister, Joyce." Ruby said as she moved away from the table not knowing how this could end.

"Ok now you know my name. So what's yours?" Joyce as she wanted to know the name of the girl that was speaking bad about her brother and the name was going to put on her grave stone at the end of the day.

"It's Weiss. Weiss Schnee." She stated anticipating a change upon Joyce hearing her name. She got a different reaction than she had waiting for. Joyce's faced looked more annoyed upon hearing her whole name.

"Oh of course. Do you have a sister name Winter?" Joyce asked.

Weiss was a bit surprised bearing hear sisters name." Why yes I do." Weiss agreed not knowing why the girl in front of her was getting at.

"Oh I guess being a bitch is a family trait. I meet your sister once while I was working on assignment. I thought I would ever meet someone so aggravating in my life. She was arrogant, cold and was the biggest pain I ever had the displeasure of knowing and to know that her sister is the same doesn't surprise me." Joyce said remembering the annoyance of being with Winter and the time she had considered feeding her to the Grimm and say it was an accident.

"You want to settle this?" Weiss was a prideful person and she wasn't going to take an insult to her family lightly.

"Ok let's." Joyce was planning to beat this girl good she was going to defend her brother and vent a bit about not doing anything about Winter before. Everyone go up from the table ready to follow Weiss too where they were going to settle this argument. From behind the group turn to see the clueless Jaune Arc appear.

"So what's going on?" Jayne asked seeing that most of his friends are nervous and his sister and Weiss looked like they were going to fight somebody.

* * *

Finally got another chapter out. This was on the back burner for way too long. Shouldn't ads long for the next chapter. tell me if there any mistakes I will fix them. Review good or bad. Pm me if you want.


	3. Chapter 3

"What?" Jaune said seeming confused as to what his friends had just told him. The group that was being lead by Weiss was telling the confused knight what had happened during his absences. By the time Weiss lead them to their location the tumblers of Jaune's mind clicked in placed as his face showed horror at the realization." My sister wants to fight Weiss!?" Jaune asked the team RWBY and the rest of his team. They all nodded in agreement showing concern on their faces as to what was happening. Each of them knew that Weiss was smart and a decent fight. They also knew that she could be hot headed at times that could lead her into some trouble. This time she was going to fight against Jaune's sister Joyce who was a trained huntress; if I was maybe it was older student they wouldn't be as worried, but a professional huntress was something Weiss couldn't hope to really win against.

As Weiss swiped her scroll for a training room Ruby got closer to a Weiss. "Weiss do you think this is a good idea?" Ruby asked worried as the group walked in to the large room. It was most white tiles with lights overhead, other than that there was nothing more than a small bench on the right hand corner for spectators to watch. Weiss looked back at her with eyes filled with anger. Ruby immediately regretted asking her that question the moment that it left her lips.

"Actually, I think this is a terrible idea, but I will be buried in the ground dead before I will let that women insult the Schnee name." Weiss told her knowing that she was thinking the same thing as her. She was out her league; she may have been trained at a young age and was attending one of the greatest combat schools in the world, but that didn't mean she was going be able to defeat a full-fledged huntress alone. As Weiss began to walk to her side of the training field she tried to reassure herself." Okay Weiss this may have made a bad decision recent time, but you did it to defend family's honor and besides it's Jaune's sister she can't be that tough."

Weiss was surprised to see that Joyce had a very professional air around her all of the sudden like she was going into battle. The blonde combatant stood opposite of the snow haired heiress. As Weiss drew Myrtenaster from her holster she watched as Joyce took out her weapon. Joyce extended her arms a two slivers of metal shot from her sleeves, quickly grabbing the and placing them together formed a sword the length of her arm with a curve to the blade. It was simple like Jaune's sword nor ornaments or dust cartridges at all, just seemed like a normal, everyday sword, but in her hands Weiss knew that it was a powerful weapon.

Weiss made the first moved using her glyphs trying to get the advantage before Joyce got started. She placed the glyph under her feet hoping to lift her in the air, but before she was able to complete it Joyce moved quickly as she charged toward Weiss much to her surprised. Weiss thrusted forward with her rapier only for it to be batted away from her target. Joyce was quick on the uptake swing her blade quickly and accurately trying to cut Weiss shallowly, it maybe be a fight, but that didn't mean she wasn't to go all out on a student. With a flurry of jabs and slashes Joyce forced Weiss to either parry or dodge all of her attacks in order to survive. Weiss used a gravity glyph to quickly shift herself backwards trying to create a lot of space between the two in order to restrategize her original plans of defeating the older women. Then but she even knew what happened she felt something pass by her left cheek. She turned slightly to see what passed her face and was astonished at what she saw. It was a blade of white aura and as she followed the aura back to its source she saw that it originated from Joyce's sword.

"Weapons are conduits for aura, when you get older you'll learn that mean a lot more than you think it does. "Joyce said as continued to go on the offensive. She pushed forward using her aura in conjunction with her sword extending her reach of her swing with every stroke. Weiss was force to defend herself. Each time she tried to get out of range of the huntresses swing her increased the length to the gap that Weiss attempted to make would be filled instantly. Any time she tried to form any kind of glyph was interrupted by a forceful strike that if wasn't hand correctly would nearly kill as a result. Even, as the others just watched they all knew that this was a losing battle for Weiss. If they were allowed to help she would have a fairly decent chance in defeating her, but alone she had a very low chance of success.

"Is this what a huntress is?" Weiss asked herself. The fight between her and Joyce was completely different from combat training in 's class. Joyce was fierce, but patient as if she was waiting for the next move from her opponent so that she could counter. There wasn't doubt in her moments as if she was sure of everything that she did was the correct move. She couldn't believe that Joyce was somehow the older sister of Jaune Arc. There was nothing that Weiss could really do to gain any type of real advantage of her. She considered saying that she would forfeit the match, but her pride and stubbornness would never allow her to mutter such words unless it was a matter of life and death. Weiss decided that she would fight until she eventually lose or miraculously gain some sort way to win this bout. However; when Weiss decided this Joyce decided that should end the fight before she spent too much time fighting and not enough time spending with Jaune and his friends. Without warning Joyce swung her sword this time, instead of keeping its blade form it transformed into a whip like construct and wrapped itself around Weiss immobilizing her completely. Weiss tried struggling, but couldn't fight against it. Joyce walked up to her in a normal pace as Weiss just stood there stuck. The older fighter got face to face with the heiress making her flinch slightly not knowing as to what she was going to do. She hit on the head softly and released her.

"Whelp that was fun." Joyce said was she stretched a bit after the battle she just went through as she walked away from the befuddled Weiss Schnee. She had to admit Weiss was a decent opponent for the first few minutes, but she had a lot to learn before she could become a huntress like her sister. Even if she hated Winter she recognized that she was a very skilled fighter. However, Joyce hoped that Weiss would lose some of her attitude by the time she graduates the academy or else she would lose many friends in the end by grimm or by her own coldness." Why don't we enjoy the rest of the day, huh?" Joyce said as she walked out of the training room, smiling like she didn't just win a fight against Weiss or was it was because she won against her. Either way Jaune was quick to apologize for his sister's actions, telling her that since he was the youngest of the family that she and his sisters were very protective of him. Weiss accepted the apologize in her own way as Jaune left the room to catch up with Joyce.

"Well how do you feel Weiss?" Yang asked trying to play it off in a happy tone, but was worried slightly seeing as she just fought against an actual huntress for the first time" She's lucky that this wasn't really combat.". Yang never thought Weiss would ever be that reckless, maybe herself, but never Weiss" This ran through her mind as she waited for an answer.

"It was exhausting to say the least." Weiss said feeling like going to take a nap just from fight so intensely against someone she didn't even know beyond her name and her connection to Jaune. But, she also felt a bit accomplished that she was the first of her group of friends to square off against an actual huntress and survive. Taking that in stride she proceeded forward leaving the training room in pursuit of Jaune and Joyce choosing to tag along.

"Is she going to be alright?" Pyrrha asked as soon as she was sure that Weiss was out of ear shot and that she would be able hear her. She'd seen how Weiss usually acts when something or someone stood in her way. Pyrrha saw Weiss fight or bargain for what she wanted and got it, the only time she didn't when she first arrived at Beacon and Ozpin made Ruby the team leader instead of her.

"Yeah she's going to be fine." Ruby answered the Spartans question with full confidence. She knew that something like a lost battle won't get her down especially since the odds were stacked up against her. With that everyone travelled to Vale for some fun before Joyce had to leave.

By the end of the day everyone including Weiss came to say goodbye to her. Everyone was happy to see the Joyce and Jaune had their small reunion together. It was weird that even though Joyce was a huntress that she seemed so happy as they spent the day with each other. It was nice to know the life of a hunter and huntress didn't make you a cold or eccentric like so of the teachers that resided at Beacon. As the final air shipped landed for that it signaled that it was time to start saying goodbyes.

"It was so nice to see you again" Joyce said giving Jaune a hug. She hated that she couldn't see him as much as she wanted to, but the work of a huntress was never done until retirement or death. Looking around she saw that he had a lot of friends that she knew would be able to help him when he needed it in her place. Joyce felt her scroll vibrate in side of her pocket. Checking it was from on her June telling that she was the next one coming tomorrow.". Jaune, June text me saying that she coming tomorrow." Joyce told her younger brother. With that she boarded the air ship as it departed heading towards Vale.

"Oh greeaaat." Jaune said as his head hug down knowing that tomorrow wasn't going to be a better day in fact he knew for sure that tomorrow was going to be worse than today.

* * *

Hello. Yep finally updated this. Well you know the deal review good or bad. If there are mistakes tell me and I'll fix them.


End file.
